Vampire Love
by dark-princess696
Summary: TRADUCCION - Draco es un vampiro y se entera de quien es su compañero. Quien más que Harry Potter.
1. Regalo del enemigo

**Resumen: **Draco es un vampiro y se entera de quien es su compañero. Quien más que Harry Potter.

**VAMPIRE LOVE**

**Capitulo uno**

Harry se despertó cuando el primer rayo de sol entro en su habitación. Se estiro entes de levantarse e ir al baño. Él había comprado un apartamento en el callejón Diagon al final del quinto año, después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry estaba más que feliz de salir de la casa de los Dursley, bueno, ¿Quién no?

Cuando Harry salió del cuarto de baño, Hedwing estaba en su mesa con dos cartas en su pico. Esperaba que fueran de Ron y Hermione.

"Hola, chica." Harry sonrió mientras acariciaba el cuello de Hedwing antes de dejarla pellizcar el dedo en afecto. Él abrió y comenzó a leer la primera carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_He oído que ya no vives con tus familiares. Es bueno saberlo, puesto que no te trataban bien allí. Pero todavía no es seguro que vivas solo, aunque el que no – debe – ser – nombrado se ha ido. ¿Le preguntaste al profesor Dumbledore si te podías quedar en un lugar seguro donde estés protegido? Apuesto que no, así que voy a preguntarle en el momento que volvamos a Hogwarts._

_Vístame cada vez que puedas durante estas dos semanas antes de que las vacaciones terminen. Nos vemos en la escuela._

_Amor,_

_Hermione_

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Tendría que haber esperado eso de Hermione. Ella se preocupaba por la seguridad y se comportaba como mamá gallina a su alrededor. Abrió la segunda carta y leyó.

_Hey Harry,_

_He oído que te has mudado fuera y estas viviendo solo. Bien por ti. ¡Los muggles son horribles! Fred y George estaban animados cuando se enteraron de la noticia. En cuanto a mamá, esta totalmente asustada, maldijo a Dumbledore por permitirte quedarte solo, sin protección, aunque tú – sabes – quien se ha ido. No veo el problema._

_De todos modos, sortilegios Weasley esta realmente muy bien, gracias al dinero que les diste a Fred y George. Cuando mamá se entero del incidente, ella se asusto de nuevo. Ella se esta volviendo loca últimamente, no se por que._

_Encuentra un tiempo para visitarnos, o bien mamá va a pasar a tu casa al callejón Diagon, buscando a ver si estas bien._

_Tu amigo,_

_Ron_

Harry se hizo una nota metal para visitar a los Weasley antes de que todo el callejón Diagon fuera destrozado. Se cambio de ropa y salió de su apartamento. Mientras Harry estaba caminando, hizo caso omiso de las miradas que recibía de la gente. No entendía por que estaba siendo observado como un trofeo. Es cierto que había crecido mucho. Ahora probablemente la misma altura de Ron, su pelo había crecido hasta tocar la base de su cuello, era más musculoso y ya no llevaba gafas, ya que le curaron los ojos en el callejón Diagon por cinco galeones.

El chico de pelo azabache aumento su ritmo ya que estaba incomodo y se fue a la librería. Había comenzado a disfrutar de la lectura, pero no tanto como Hermione. Estaba mirando los libros cuando uno le llamo la atención, 'La Historia de Criaturas Mágicas'. Harry trato de alcanzar el libro, que estaba en el estante más alto, pero sus dedos solo podían rozarlo.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tiene que ser colocado en el estante superior? ¿No pueden ponerlo abajo? _Pensó Harry que siguió tratando de llegar al libro.

Mientras Harry estaba teniendo un momento difícil, el resto que se encontraba en la librería hace un buen rato que estaban mirando. La camisa blanca que llevaba Harry se había subido, exponiendo carne debajo de ella. Algunos suspiros se oían pero él opto por ignorarlo.

Así como la gente admiraba la vista delante de ellos, una figura se acerco al joven de ojos color esmeralda, bloqueando la vista que se exponía, causando algunos 'aww' y tomo el libro que Harry estaba tratando de alcanzar.

Harry se sorprendió al ver a otro tomar el libro que quería. Se volvió y vio a alguien que realmente no deseaba ver.

"Malfoy."

"Veo que has decidido a tomar lectura, Potter." Dijo Draco con su habitual sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Los ojos esmeralda se redujeron cuando Harry resistió la tentación de usar su varita. "Cállate, Malfoy. Dame el libro si no estas pensando en comprarlo."

"Pero tengo la intención de comprarlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Aturdirme?" Una ceja se levanto con esa pregunta.

Harry decidió irse antes de escuchar la sugerencia de Malfoy para aturdirlo. Él salió de la librería y cerro la puerta al salir. Draco observo como Harry salía de la librería con un ligero dolor en el pecho al recordar la mirada que había recibido antes, había estado en la librería cuando olio el dulce aroma de la sangre, que llamo su atención.

Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Harry tratando de llegar a un libro en un estante superior. Tuvo que resistir el deseo de correr con sus manos a lo largo de la suave carne que estaba expuesta y hundir sus colmillos en el cuello suave y pálido.

Si. Él, Draco Malfoy, heredero de la familia Malfoy, era un vampiro. Le habían dicho a una edad temprana que debía buscar a su compañero que le suministrara sangre para su supervivencia. Y él había encontrado a su compañero. Él había estado probándose su túnica de la escuela cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que entro a la tienda. ¿Quién mas? Harry Potter.

No sabia como sabia que Harry era su compañero, tal vez era su instinto de vampiro que le dijo eso. Todo lo que estaba en su mente era lo hermoso que era su compañero, lo maravilloso que seria hundir sus colmillos en la suave piel y así sucesivamente…

Él hubiera querido rasgar a las personas que estaban babeando por su compañero, pero lo pensó mejor.

Draco negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de los pensamientos de Harry. Miro el libro en la mano y se fue a pagar por ello. Ese desafío seria un buen regalo de cumpleaños para Harry.

Harry se desplomo en su cama en el momento que llego a su dormitorio. Estaba enojado con Malfoy, no solo era irritante, sino también tomaba el libro que el quería. No podía hacer nada si Malfoy era más alto que él.

_Él también había crecido mucho. Parecía mucho mejor ahora que su cabello ya no tenía gel. Sus ojos se habían vuelto un poco… un poco de gris plata… _

Harry parpadeo en ese pensamiento. ¿Cuándo empezó a notar el mas mínimo cambio en su enemigo? _Malfoy no es bien parecido. Malfoy no es bien parecido. _Siguió cantando en su mente hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y decidió escribir de nuevo a Ron, diciéndole que pronto iba a ir de visita.

Harry se ajusto la capa y tomo un poco de polvo Flu de una pequeña bolsa. Se traslado a la chimenea y tomo una respiración profunda.

"¡La madriguera!" Dijo, Harry desapareció en las llamas verdes que lo rodeaban.

"Es bueno ver que… que…" Saludo Ron, pero se detuvo cuando Harry salió de la chimenea. Harry miro alrededor para ver que todos lo miraban, incluyendo a Hermione, que estaba allí. Arthur estaba ocupado en el ministerio.

"¿Qué?"

La señora Weasley fue la primera en reaccionar. "Nada, Harry. Es solo que te ves mucho mas guapo." Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Harry se ruborizo con ese comentario. "Gracias." Con eso, todo el mundo salió de su trance.

"Wow, Harry. Has cambiado mucho durante las vacaciones. Oh, por supuesto que lo harías, sin los muggles alrededor." Dijo Ron que tomo la túnica de Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada, estaba bastante ocupada mirando a su amigo / _¡Oh dios mío! Mira ese culo… Harry lleva la ropa adecuada para mostrar su figura… ¡Y se ve mucho más guapo sin gafas!_ /

"Um… ¿Hermione?" Harry estaba incomodo con su mirada.

"Oh, lo siento. Estas aquí. Feliz cumpleaños Harry."

Él tomo el regalo de Hermione, justo cuando los gemelos se acercaron.

"Aquí esta tu…"

"… Regalo, y Harry…"

"… te ves…"

"… muy bien."

Dijeron Fred y George. Harry fue a sentarse a la mesa mientras la señora Weasley ponía comida delante de él.

"¿Sucedió algo durante tu estancia en el callejón Diagon?" Pregunto Ron cuando se sentó a su lado. Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Ron. Los gemelos y Ginny, que seguía ruborizándose, se sentó frente a ellos, mientras que la señora Weasley al final.

"No, pero me encontré con Malfoy en la librería hace unos días."

"Debe ser algo realmente de mala suerte ver a Malfoy durante las vacaciones." Ron frunció el ceño antes la idea de Malfoy.

"En realidad no. Solo tomo el libro que yo quería." Harry miro a Ginny que se ruborizo aun más cuando fue sorprendida mirando. Los gemelos rieron.

"¿Qué libro era, Harry?" Hermione siempre estaba interesada en cualquier libro.

"La Historia de Criaturas Mágicas." El muchacho de cabello negro sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Hermione.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron con el titulo del libro. "¡Es un libro muy raro, Harry! ¡Eres muy afortunado de haber visto uno!"

"Supongo." Harry volvió la mirada hacia fuera de la ventana y vio a Hedwing volando hacia la casa. Ella aterrizo en la ventana y estiro la pata para que Harry tomara el paquete. Ella le pellizco el dedo cuando saco la carga y se fue volando.

Harry volvió a sentarse y abrió el regalo.

"¿Qué es, Harry?" Ron miro a su amigo.

"No lo se." Harry abrió el paquete y lo saco, dentro había un libro, 'La Historia de Criaturas Mágicas'. Harry lo miro con sorpresa.

"Hay una carta." Hermione la tomo y leyó en voz alta. "Para Harry Potter… de Draco Malfoy."

"¿Qué? Harry es mejor que lo tires a la basura." Ron casi grito con incredulidad. Él no confiaba en nada que Malfoy le diese.

"¡Ron!" La señora Weasley le dio a su hijo una mirada de desaprobación. Se volvió hacia Harry, "Aunque no me fio de los Malfoy, no creo que hagan nada despreciable."

Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella sin importar lo reacio que estuviera. Iba a preguntarle a Malfoy a su regreso a Hogwarts.


	2. Un compañero inesperado

**Resumen: **Draco es un vampiro y se entera de quien es su compañero. Quien más que Harry Potter.

**VAMPIRE LOVE**

**Capitulo dos**

Harry suspiro mientras yacía en su cama en la torre de Gryffindor. Era el cuarto día desde que regreso a Hogwarts. Se había dado cuenta, aunque Ron y Hermione le dijeron.

Draco Malfoy lo estaba evitando.

Harry no sabía lo que estaba mal en él y no se molesto más con esos pensamientos. Saco el libro que recibió de Malfoy y empezó a leer. Harry fue a una página que le llamo la atención. Era de vampiros.

**_Vampiros:_**

_Se cree que los vampiros beben la sangre de cualquiera y son criaturas de la noche, pero no es del todo cierto. Los vampiros solo beben la sangre de sus compañeros y de nadie más. Sus compañeros no mueren ya que el cuerpo repone la sangre en ellos. Los vampiros se ven exactamente como los humanos, excepto que son más hermosos. No le temen al sol mientras se cree que si._

_Los vampiros son muy celosos y posesivos sobre su pareja. Explotan en rabia si hay otros olores en sus compañeros que no sean propios. También se sabe que matan a cualquiera que se atreva a tocar a sus compañeros. Los vampiros aman con toda la vida que ellos serian capaces de hacer todo por ellos, incluso sacrificarse._

_Los vampiros y sus compañeros están verdaderamente en condiciones de servidumbre solo después de haber mordido a sus compañeros. Una vez que el enlace se forma, cuando el compañero del vampiro muere, el vampiro morirá debido a la depresión._

_Vaya a la página 1115 para saber más sobre la historia del primer vampiro._

Harry cerró el libro y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Draco se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin a esperar al resto de los estudiantes cuando Pansy en voz baja le dijo: "Si no me equivoco, Potter es tu compañero, ¿No? Pequeño Dragón."

El vampiro solo asintió con la cabeza cuando su compañero entro en el Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione con él. Draco deseaba estar junto a Harry. Él estaba enojado por no poder estar cerca de su compañero, pero era realmente molesto lo que miraban fijamente a Harry.

Draco aun podía recordar el día en que Harry había abordado el tren, todo el mundo había evitado mirarlo a los ojos e incluso algunas personas se desmayaban. Crabbe y Goyle tuvieron que detenerlo, o de lo contrario habría matado a un montón de ellos.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Seamus, con sus mejores amigos frente a él. Él todavía no podía acostumbrarse a la mirada, pero hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo. Pronto, el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes y comenzó el banquete. Draco comió en silencio mientras observaba a su compañero, asegurándose que nadie lo tocara. Estaba bien hasta que Seamus le dijo algo y abrazo a Harry muy estrechamente.

Draco se sacudió mientras trataba de controlar su ira. El resto de los Slytherin sintieron la mesa sacudirse, y empezaron a preocuparse, muy preocupados. Todos sabían que Draco era un vampiro y ahora tenían una idea de quien era su compañero. Todos eran conscientes de lo que pasaría cuando un vampiro se enojaba. Solo rezaban a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchando que Harry fuera liberado pronto. Pero los dioses no parecieron oírlo. Seamus solo apretó su abrazo a Harry y dijo algo que sonaba como "_Harry, eres tan lindo._"

Eso fue todo. Todos vieron a Draco ver rojo. Comenzó rompiendo vasos y todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. Todos los estudiantes gritaron y salieron corriendo, excepto Harry, que lo miro un momento y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Después de que Draco se hubiese calmado, miro a Dumbledore que tenia diversión en sus ojos. "Señor Malfoy, ¿Podría venir a mi oficina?" Dijo Dumbledore con calma cuando se puso en pie y camino hacia su oficina, con Snape siguiéndole.

Harry camino hacia la oficina del director y llamo a la puerta. Había recibido una carta de Dumbledore camino de regreso a la sala común, para ir directamente a su oficina. Tenia la sensación de que tenia que ver con Draco Malfoy, que él era el único que estuvo sentado cuando ocurrió el incidente.

"Entre." Harry respiro hondo y entro a la habitación. Allí vio a Malfoy, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, el señor y la señora Malfoy. "Es posible que desees tomar asiento, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore. Harry asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento, el que estaba muy lejos de los Malfoy.

"Esta bien Harry. Hay algo que tenemos que hablar. ¿Sabes algo sobre vampiros?" Pregunto suavemente la señora Malfoy. Harry asintió con cautela. "Leí en 'La Historia de Criaturas Mágicas'."

Ella parpadeo. "¿El de Draco?" La respuesta que recibió fue una inclinación de cabeza. Lucius lo miro y dijo, "Bien. Ahora, es posible que sepas que uno de los antepasados de la familia Malfoy era un vampiro, lo que hace a Draco, que…"

"Un vampiro." Termino Harry por el Malfoy mayor. Lucius se limito a asentir. "Esta bien pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?" Harry no entendía por que tenia que ver con él que Malfoy fuera vampiro, a menos que…

"… Soy su compañero."

Draco simplemente guardo silencio. Espero a que Harry saltara en cualquier momento y empezara a decir que estaban equivocados. Pero eso no sucedió. Harry estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, sin moverse un centímetro. Todos en la sala estaban preocupados. Harry estaba tomándolo muy tranquilamente.

"Harry, ¿Estas bien?" La voz de Dumbledore estaba llena de preocupación.

"Estoy bien… es solo que siempre me estoy metiendo en este tipo de situaciones. Ok… así que, ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora?" La mente de Harry finalmente había registrado lo que estaba pensando.

Draco fue a sentarse al lado de Harry. "Vas a tener que compartir habitaciones conmigo. No te voy a forzar a unirte conmigo. Mi horario se modificara para que coincida con el tuyo. Puesto que sabes que los vampiros son muy celosos y posesivos, no dudare en buscar a la perdona si huelo el aroma de otro en ti. También voy a depender de ti para la sangre. Tu y yo estamos excluidos de las clases de hoy para llegar a conocernos."

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro y dijo: "Voy con Ron y Hermione para que sepan todo esto." Con esto, se levanto y salió de la oficina.

Harry estaba camino a la torre de Gryffindor cuando vio a Ron y Hermione. "Harry, ¿Qué paso? No están tus cosas en la sala." Pregunto Ron a Harry y antes de que Harry siquiera abriera la boca. "Harry, ¿Hay algo mal?" Cualquier persona podía oír el tono de preocupación.

"Um… estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore y me entere de que Malfoy es un vampiro… y yo soy su compañero. Voy a compartir habitaciones con él." Harry miraba el suelo con preocupación. Podía sentir que sus amigos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos.

Levanto la vista cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. "No te preocupes Harry. Sigues siendo nuestro amigo, aunque siga odiando a Malfoy." Dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Hermione lo abrazo, "Nada va a cambiar nuestra amistad." Harry sintió que se levantaba su espíritu. Era bueno tener amigos como ellos.

Harry camino por un pasillo y vio a Malfoy apoyado contra la pared. "¿Les has encontrado?" Pregunto Draco mientras se acercaba a Harry hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Harry miro hacia otro lado cuando asintió con la cabeza, no confiaba en su voz. Trato de alejar el rubor, pero fallo y se encontró que estaba clavado contra la pared por Malfoy.

No supo como lo hizo, pero fue interrumpido con la siguiente pregunto. "¿Granger te toco?" Harry se congelo. Él vio que Malfoy había reducido sus ojos, tenia miedo de lo que podría hacerle a Hermione.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió cuando un par de suaves labios besaron los suyos. Malfoy envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y la otra en la espalda. Luego mordisqueo el labio inferior antes de lamer, exigiendo la entrada. Harry los separo dispuesto. El vampiro deslizo la lengua dentro de la boca de Harry, degustando vainilla y mente. Harry hizo pequeños sonidos de placer, que despertaron a Draco.

Draco se alejo, sabiendo que iría mas allá de besos si no se hubiese detenido y no quería forzar a su compañero. Tanto él y la cara de Harry estaba ligeramente sonrojada, Harry estaba agarrando con fuerza sus vestiduras y vio que sus ojos esmeralda se nublaba un poco con el deseo.

"No te preocupes. No voy a hacerle nada a Granger." Beso los labios de Harry, una vez mas antes de sostener su mano, lo llevo a sus habitaciones.

Draco llevo a Harry a la torre sur. Luego subieron al cuarto piso hacia el retrato de unas mujeres veela con el pelo de plata estaban bailando. Ella sonrió mientras le pedia a Draco la contraseña.

"Vampiro mágico." Dijo la contraseña lo suficientemente alto para que Harry la oyera también. La sonrisa de la veela se amplio mientras la pareja entraba a la habitación. Estaba hecha en plata, azul claro y verde. Había dos sofás con una mesa de café entre ellos y una chimenea. Había pocas estanterías y una mesa con seis sillas en la ventana.

"Es hermoso." Harry estaba encantado con la habitación, los colores compatibles entre si. Le daba una sensación de calma, a pesar de toda la información que había recibido hace unos minutos.

Draco sonrió a su compañero. Se alegro de que a Harry le gustara. Llevo a Harry a uno de los sillones y se sentó. "Harry, ahora que sabes que eres mi compañero, espero que me digas cualquier problema que tengas y no lo guardes para ti." Harry pudo ver la suplica en los ojos de Draco y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sin embargo, Draco, hay algunas cosas que no deseo que nadie sepa sobre esto. Espero que respetes mi decisión." Draco se alegro de que Harry hubiera cambiado la manera de llamarlo, pero no le gustaba la idea de su compañero de mantener las cosas en secreto. Vio la cara de Harry y su rostro se suavizo de inmediato.

"Esta bien lo hare." Dijo el vampiro que tocaba la mejilla de Harry, haciendo temblar a Harry con su toque. "¿Te ha gustado el regalo que te envié?"

Harry recordó que le había querido preguntar a Draco desde su regreso a Hogwarts. "¿Por qué me diste el libro? Pensé que lo querías."

"No lo necesito. Por otra parte, lo quería." Draco disfruto del color que había aparecido en su rostro. "Tu has leído el tema de los vampiros, estoy seguro de que sabes lo que pasara en mi cumpleaños."

Harry se ruborizo aun más. "La temporada de apareamiento." Dijo en voz baja.

"Bien, así que es mejor poner una barrera alrededor de la habitación para que nadie pueda entrar." A Draco no le importaba si la habitación estaba arriba, por otra parte, los vampiros amaban a sus compañeros con toda su vida, por lo que no quería molestar a Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar. "Um… de lo que he leído, los vampiros tendrán que pasar por la estación de acoplamiento una vez que han encontrado a su pareja. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"

"No se. Supongo que fue el instinto vampiro. Supe que eras tu en el momento que entraste a la tienda de ropa." Draco se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, desde el primer año, era muy difícil para mi pasar la época de celo."

Harry y Draco habían estado cambiando a otros temas de conversación, y cuando Dumbledore llego, se dieron cuenta de que estaban cerca de la cena. Dumbledore estaba complacido con los progresos que estaban haciendo los dos muchachos. Cuando Albus se fue, los chicos comenzaron una conversación sobre sus comidas.

"Draco, ¿Te sentaras en la mesa de Slytherin o Gryffindor para comer mañana?"

"Tengo que sentarme junto a ti Harry. O si no voy a explotar de rabia de nuevo si alguien te toca, como esta mañana." Mirando al joven a los ojos continuo, "Quiero hacer esto fácil para ti. Te he conocido durante cinco años, mientras que tu me conoces solo hoy."

Harry estaba muy contento de que Draco estuviera solo para él. En ese momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Draco estuvo inmediatamente a su lado. "Harry, ¿Qué esta mal? ¿Te estoy presionando demasiado?" Odiaba ver los ojos esmeralda nublados por las lagrimas.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba las lágrimas. "No eres tu. Es que nadie ha sido tan bueno conmigo antes." No podía recordar recibir bondad de sus familiares.

"¿Qué pasa con tus familiares muggles?"

Harry no quería, pero Draco no iba a desistir. Pronto se dio por vencido y le conto su vida con sus parientes. Draco no podía creer que alguien tan hermoso le tocara vivir una vida así. Estaba tan enojado que se prometió hacer pagar a los muggles por lo que le hicieron a su compañero.

Pronto cayó la noche. Draco le dio un beso de buenas noches a Harry y lo vio entrar a su habitación. Él juro en silencio que haría a su compañero la persona más feliz del mundo.

Y los vampiros siempre cumplían su palabra.


	3. Apareamiento

**Resumen: **Draco es un vampiro y se entera de quien es su compañero. Quien más que Harry Potter.

**VAMPIRE LOVE**

**Capitulo tres**

Harry se despertó al día siguiente con la sensación como si una gran carga se hubiese levantado de su pecho. Entonces se acordó de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, le había dicho a Draco de su infancia. Se sorprendió de haberle dicho a Draco todo al respecto, ya que no había sido capaz de decirlo, incluso a Ron y Hermione.

Draco había sido tan dulce ayer. Parecía ser otra persona totalmente diferente, ya no era el que lo insultaba cada vez que lo veía, era casi como un amante. ¿Amante? Harry parpadeo ante la idea. ¿Eran Draco y él amantes? Se habían besado, y bastante apasionadamente, se podría añadir. Pero no había ido más allá de eso.

Harry vio interrumpido ese pensamiento por un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio. "¿Harry? ¿Estas listo?" Escucho la voz de Draco.

"Dame un momento." Harry rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se preparo para el día.

Draco ya estaba vestido con su túnica cuando Harry llego a la sala de estar. El chico de ojos plata le sonrió y comenzó a hacer su camino al Gran Comedor. Una vez estuvieron delante de la puerta, Harry comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Draco se dio cuenta y tiro de él a sus brazos. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido por eso.

"No te preocupes, los vamos a enfrentar juntos."

Harry se sintió muy reconfortado por sus palabras y asintió con la cabeza. Después fue puesto en libertad, tomo una profunda respiración y empujo la puerta, abriéndole. Todo el Gran Comedor cayó en silencio cuando se volvió hacia la puerta.

La pareja se preparo para las reacciones, en ese caso. Se podía escuchar a algunos estudiantes susurrando, "¿Por qué están juntos? ¿Dónde estuvieron todo el día de ayer?"

Ellos lo ignoraron y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados. Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar al señor y la señora Malfoy que estaban sentados en la mesa de profesores. Hermione sonrió cuando se sentaron frente a ella, mientras Ron hizo lo mismo, pero frunció el ceño a Malfoy. Harry les devolvió la sonrisa.

"Señorita Granger." Saludo Malfoy y se detuvo un tiempo antes de agregar, "Señor Weasley." Draco se explico al ver la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. "No quiero hacer las cosas difíciles para Harry." El vampiro comenzó a desayunar.

Todo estaba bien hasta que algo interrumpió la paz.

De la nada, siete fragmentos de vidrio volaron directamente hacia Harry. Draco de inmediato saco a Harry de la trayectoria, pero tres de los fragmentos de vidrio habían alcanzado su objetivo. Dejando tres profundos cortes en el brazo izquierdo de Harry, lo que provoco que la sangre saliera por el brazo.

"¡Harry!" Dijeron Ron, Hermione y Draco.

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a su lado, mientras Draco lo mantuvo apretado.

El Gran comedor se lleno de ruido. El resto de los Gryffindor intentaron acercarse a Harry, pero la presencia del vampiro hizo que se mostraran reticentes a hacerlo.

"Harry, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Hermione con preocupación mientras examinaba su brazo.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien." Harry trato de asegurar al ver las miradas de preocupación en sus rostros.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco mirando como si fuera el fin del mundo.

"Draco, estoy bien." Pero Draco no estaba escuchando. Sentía hervirle la sangre.

Alguien se había atrevido a herir a su compañero.

Alguien se había **atrevido** a lastimar a Harry.

Miro a su alrededor y fijo su mirada en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando dejo escapar un gruñido suave. Hizo caso omiso de la mano que lo sostenía mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Draco fue hacia la persona y lo agarro del cuello. Él se levanto fácilmente por su fuerza de vampiro.

Harry reconoció a la persona como Chris, sexto año de Ravenclaw.

Algunas de las chicas de Ravenclaw gritaron cuando Chris se levanto. Trato de luchar con el agarre de Draco, pero fracaso y se estremeció con la mirada asesina en sus ojos.

"Como te atreves a lastimar a Harry…" Dijo Draco en voz baja, mortal. Su cólera iba en aumento con cada minuto que pasaba. Quería hacer que esta persona sintiera dolor por herir a su compañero. El chico de ojos plata apretó con más fuerza alrededor del cuello de Chris.

Cada estudiante en el Gran Comedor estuvo presa del pánico y se preguntaba lo mismo: ¿Por qué Dumbledore no hacia nada? ¿Iban a dejar que el Slytherin matar a alguien?

Por supuesto que no lo harían. Ninguno de los profesores se movería porque Dumbledore les había dado orden estricta de no interferir si algo como esto sucedía. Él sabía las consecuencias de detener a un vampiro en la protección de su compañero.

El señor y la señora Malfoy en un principio parecían mirar con orgullo a su hijo cuando sintieron el aura mortal producida por él, pero ahora les preocupaba un poco. Nunca habían visto a un vampiro enfurecido antes, y no conocían a nadie que fuera capaz de detenerlo cuando el enojo era liberado.

"Tu – tu no puedes… matarme… te enviaran a Az… Azkaban…" Chris trato de tomar tanto aire como pudo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco, pero no llego a sus ojos.

"No lo hare. Un vampiro es perdonado ante la ley, ya que tiene derecho a proteger a su pareja."

Una vez más, el salón estaba en un silencio muerto.

Justo cuando todos pensaron que había terminado, Draco sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo.

"Draco, olvídalo. Déjalo ir."

Draco se volvió y vio la mirada de suplica de Harry. Su ira de desvaneció de inmediato y suavizo sus rasgos. Soltó a Chris entonces el chico estaba en el suelo sin aliento.

"Voy a dejarte ir por el bien de Harry, pero si lo tocas otra vez, no dudare en matarte."

Draco tomo en silencio la mano derecha de Harry y lo saco fuera del Gran Comedor y fue hacia el ala del hospital, mientras los ojos de Chris se mantuvieron en la pareja.

Después de que la pareja se fuera, el director se puso en pie y hablo.

"Si, como todos ustedes escucharon, el señor Malfoy es un vampiro y Harry es su pareja. Yo sugeriría a todos ustedes no hacerle daño a Harry si no quieren morir dolorosamente. Los vampiros no van a Azkaban si matan a alguien. Serian 150 puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Eso es todo, por favor continúen con sus comidas."

Toda la escuela pronto volvió a sus comidas, pero también hablaban entre ellos sobre lo que había sucedido. Ron y Hermione regresaron a sus asientos y siguieron comiendo. Los dos estaban pensado lo mismo.

Harry iba a estar muy seguro con Malfoy.

* * *

><p>En el ala del hospital, las cosas eran mucho menos tensas. Harry estaba sentado en una cama del hospital con Draco a su lado. Madam Pomfrey había sanado sus heridas, diciendo que si hubieran venido mas tarde, habría perdido el brazo izquierdo. Ella quería que Harry se quedara por un tiempo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.<p>

Harry no había hablado con Draco desde que abandonaron el comedor y el rubio pensaba que estaba enojado. Él no quería que su compañero estuviera molesto con él, así que envolvió sus brazos ligeramente por la cintura de Harry y coloco su frente contra la de Harry.

"Lo siento. No quise hacerte enojar."

Harry suspiro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. Miro los ojos de plata antes de decir.

"No estoy enojado. Simplemente no me gusta cuando estas así."

Draco rozo sus labios contra los de Harry antes de colocarlos firmemente allí. Paso su lengua por el labio superior de la boca de Harry antes de exigir entrar. Se le concedió de inmediato y empezó a saborear la vainilla y menta.

Profundizo el beso causando que Harry cayera sobre su espalda con la mitad del vampiro encima de él. Harry gimió, y antes de que Draco pudiera parar, había desabrochado la ropa de Harry antes de deslizar su mano por debajo de la camisa blanca.

La piel era más suave y lisa de lo que pensaba. Paso su mano por el abdomen antes de trasladarse hacia el norte. Draco toco uno de los pezones de Harry, lo que provoco un gemido de placer escapara de su boca.

Pronto la necesidad de aire se hizo tan grande que rompieron el beso. Harry estaba rojo ahora y sin aliento, pero no impidió a Draco seguir. Continúo besando y lamiendo un camino por la garganta y el pecho. Cogió el otro pezón, lo toco antes de chuparlo, manteniendo la otra mano sobre el otro.

Harry maulló de placer y débilmente araño con las manos la espalda de Draco. Draco sintió que su pantalón estaba demasiado apretado, pero siguió dándole placer a su compañero.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Harry finalmente fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

"Dra – Draco… deberíamos… parar…"

Draco miro a los ojos esmeralda antes de asentir. Harry se sentó con seguridad y se abrocho rápidamente su camisa y se hizo parecer más decente, mientras Draco trataba de concentrarse en otras cosas, aparte de Harry, para calmarse.

Él sabia que si Harry no le hubiese detenido, muy probablemente le hubiese arrancado la ropa a su compañero y apareado con él.

En ese momento, Madam Pomfrey entro a la habitación.

"My bien, señor Potter. Puede irse ahora."

Con eso, él y Draco salieron de la enfermería. Decidieron saltarse el resto de las clases ya que se habían perdido la mitad de ellas. Regresaron a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos miraba como doblaban la esquina.

* * *

><p>Al paso del tiempo, la relación de Harry y Draco se hizo más estrecha y ambos chicos cayeron más y más en el otro. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Draco, que también era su temporada de apareamiento.<p>

Harry se acerco a la camilla donde Draco estaba tendido, jadeando un poco.

"Draco, ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?" Pregunto Harry con preocupación.

"Si… estoy bien. No debes estar cerca de mi."

"¿Qué diferencia hace?"

/ _Se hace toda la diferencia del mundo. Es mucho más tentador tirarte al suelo y violarte sin sentido_. /

Pero Draco era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener la boca cerrada. Claramente podía recordar la primera vez que bebió la sangre de Harry. Era tan dulce que casi pierde sus sentidos. Para empeorar las cosas, Harry gimió el nombre de Draco, que término algo mas que beber sangre. Pero todo el tiempo, sus padres tomaron ese momento para visitar a la pareja. Él casi había gritado a sus padres en la frustración.

Bueno, no se le podía culpar. Era la segunda vez que casi se había apareado con su pareja.

Draco gimió. Pensando en que ese incidente estaba causando un aumento de deseo. Fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta antes de que Harry incluso pudiera seguirlo.

Continúo hasta el cumpleaños de Draco. No permitía que Harry entrase a su habitación, pero Harry era demasiado obstinado para su propio bien. Había tratado de embrujar la puerta, que fracaso porque había un hechizo para impedirlo. Draco conocía muy bien a su compañero.

Draco estaba en su cama, ya sin aliento. Su deseo estaba en su apogeo ahora y era muy difícil de controlar. Claro, él había logrado pasarlo cinco años antes, pero no había estado tan cerca su compañero. Harry estaba justo en el lado opuesto de la puerta.

/ _Solo tienes que abrir esa maldita puerta y ver el objeto de deseo. Entonces lo puedes violar sin sentido_. /

Eso es lo que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo, pero su mente le decía que si lo hacia, Harry acabaría odiándolo, él no quería que sucediera.

Si bien la mente y el cuerpo de Draco estaban peleando, Harry se metió en su habitación, sin ningún tipo de ruido. Camino hacia Draco y se arrodillo junto a su cama.

"Draco."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y vio los ojos esmeralda le devolvían la mirada.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Harry que diablos estaba haciendo allí cuando sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos. Eso fue todo. El autocontrol de Draco se rompió. Él agarro el brazo de Harry y le volcó sobre la cama y rodo sobre él, aplastándolo debajo de él.

Aplasto los labios de Harry. Su deseo estaba tomando control sobre él, que solo se abrió paso en la boca de Harry, causando que su compañero gimiera de placer.

Él rompió el beso y miro a Harry sin aliento.

"Una vez que empiece, ya no podre detenerme. ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?"

A pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, no quería forzar a Harry. Harry lo miro y asintió.

Con la aprobación de su compañero, aplasto sus labios sobre los de Harry otra vez cuando le arranco la ropa a Harry. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero, que causo que se arqueara a su toque, haciendo que su excitación se endureciera.

Draco estaba encima de Harry, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía feliz de pasar la temporada de apareamiento.

Después de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, miro a su compañero que tenia los ojos medio cerrados. Bajo la luz de la luna, parecía un ángel.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Hmm?"

"… ¿Quieres enlazarte conmigo?"

"¿Quieres decir morderme?" Harry estaba un poco mas despierto.

"Bueno, yo no voy a…" Antes de que Draco pudiera terminar, Harry había puesto el dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar.

"Si hago eso, ¿Te quedaras conmigo para siempre?"

"Para siempre." Fue lo ultimo que oyó Harry antes de sentir un dolor en el cuello.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar en Hogwarts, una figura estaba sonriendo en las sombras.<p>

"Si no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará."

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW Y POR LEER<strong>


	4. Enemigo conocido

**Resumen: **Draco es un vampiro y se entera de quien es su compañero. Quien más que Harry Potter.

**VAMPIRE LOVE**

**Capitulo cuatro**

Draco se despertó con la sensación de un cuerpo caliente a su lado. Sonrió ligeramente a la persona que dormía a su lado. Apretó su brazo alrededor de Harry al recordar la noche anterior.

Harry no solo se había apareado con él sino que también en servidumbre con él. Harry ahora era suyo y solo suyo.

Draco decidió despertar a su compañero. Se inclino y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y le sonrió al vampiro.

"Buenos días."

"¿Así que quieres ir a desayunar o comer aquí?" Pregunto Draco a Harry que estaba acurrucado en sus brazos, "Si quieres permanecer en la cama durante todo la mañana del domingo, no me importa lo sabes."

Con esto, Harry se levanto y tiro las cubiertas de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha. "Vamos a bañarnos y alistarnos para el desayuno."

Draco sonrió, cogió la mano de Harry y lo llevo al baño.

"Sera mucho mas rápido si nos bañamos juntos."

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, Draco y Harry se dirigían por el pasillo y hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry podía sentir que su voz era un poco ronca, debido a los gritos en el baño.<p>

La pareja se dirigió a la mesa en la que Ron y Hermione estaban sentados, charlando.

"Buenos días." Saludo Harry a sus amigos y Draco se sentó.

"Buenos días." Dijeron Ron y Hermione.

El muchacho de ojos color esmeralda lleno el plato y comenzó a comer hasta que sintió que alguien empujaba su pie. Levanto la vista y vio a Hermione mirando más allá de sus hombros.

Se volvió y vio a Chris mirándolo. Tan pronto como el Ravenclaw atrapo los ojos de Harry, de inmediato miro hacia abajo y volvió a comer. Harry se volvió hacia Hermione y vio que le daba una mirada de 'Necesito que hablemos mas tarde'.

Después de comer, Harry le dijo a Draco que tenía que hablar con Hermione y le pidió que regresara primero a la habitación. Él y Hermione fueron a la biblioteca donde había muy poca gente.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione?" Pregunto el pelinegro una vez se encontraron en una esquina.

"¿Supongo que viste la mirada que te dio Chris?" Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, no estoy segura si estoy en lo correcto sobre esto, pero lo vi mirándote siempre que no te veía desde que regreso a Hogwarts."

"¿Crees que le gusto?" Pregunto Harry con un tono increíble, "Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué me ataco antes?"

"No se por que, pero parece muy enojado cada vez que te ve con Malfoy," explico Hermione, "Cuiden sus espaldas."

"Gracias. Vamos a tener cuidado."

Harry salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su habitación. Él estaba caminando por un pasillo en silencio cuando alguien lo agarro por la espalda. Antes de que pudiera gritar, la persona le cubrió la boca y lo arrastro a un rincón oscuro.

La persona que había logrado poner a Harry debajo de él a pesar de su lucha. Harry trato de ver quien era pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

Harry se estremeció cuando la persona hablo, "¿Por qué lo elegiste? ¿Por qué no me elegiste? ¡Te amo mas que él!"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué quiero?" La persona se rio en voz baja. "Simple, tu."

Harry se congelo ante esas palabras.

"Quiero que me ames." La figura se inclino hacia abajo y empezó a besar su cuello.

/ _¡Draco!_ /

El chico de ojos esmeralda lucho y trato de patear a la persona.

"¡Déjame ir!"

La persona no le hizo caso y comenzó a besar mas abajo. Harry consiguió que una de sus manos quedara libre de las garras de la persona y saco su varita.

"¡EXPELLIARMUS!"

La persona fue arrojada lejos y golpeo la pared y quedo inconsciente. Harry se levanto y corrió a su habitación, casi choco con Draco cuando doblo en una esquina. Él le hecho los brazos alrededor del vampiro y empezó a llorar.

"Harry, ¿Qué paso?"

Draco estrecho sus brazos alrededor de su compañero mientras lloraba. Odiaba ver a Harry llorar y trato de consolarlo. Estaba en su habitación cuando escucho el llanto mental de Harry en busca de ayuda. Sabía que algo estaba mal y tenia prisa por estar al lado de su compañero.

Cuando Harry estuvo cerca de él, él pudo conseguir el aroma de alguien más sobre él. Sus ojos plateados se estrecharon al sentir su ira en aumento.

"¿Quién te ha tocado?" Le pregunto Draco cuando el llanto de Harry se hizo tenue.

Harry le conto lo sucedido, por el momento en lo hizo, Draco estaba mas furioso. El vidrio en las ventanas comenzó a agrietarse por el aura que el vampiro estaba dando. Lo único que le impedía arremeter fue la presencia de su compañero en sus brazos.

"Voy a matarlo. Voy a hacerle sufrir mas de lo que pueda imaginar y luego lo voy a matar." Harry podía oír el tono asesino en su voz. Apretó los brazos y hundió la cara en la parte interior del cuello de Draco, que le recordaba su presencia.

"¿Lo viste?" Pregunto Draco en voz baja a pesar de la rabia que sentía.

"No, estaba demasiado oscuro."

El vampiro se llevo a Harry y voló a su habitación. Una vez que entro, puso a su compañero en la cama y se quedo a su lado. Harry inmediatamente se pego a Draco mientras lo abrazaba.

Draco espero hasta que Harry estuviera dormido antes de dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran. Sabía que había olido el aroma en alguna parte antes. En ese momento, recordó quien era. ¿Cómo podría olvidar el olor? Él entrecerró los ojos cuando gruño. Él le había advertido que no tocara a Harry, pero no escucho. Así que ahora, él iba a pagar por su error.

Y Draco se aseguraría de que fuera muy doloroso.

* * *

><p>Harry despertó unas horas después de darse cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación. Miro a su alrededor pero no había rastro de Draco. Salió de la habitación y se fue a buscarlo.<p>

No podía encontrar a Draco en el pasillo, y empezó a preocuparse. Draco nunca iba a ninguna parte sin antes hablar con él. Harry de repente tuvo la sensación de que Draco estaba en el Bosque Prohibido y se dirigió hacia el lugar. Él creía que se trataba del vínculo que le decía eso.

Era de noche cuando Harry llego a su destino. Se sorprendió de que pudiera ver claramente en la oscuridad, y estaba en el bosque. Vio a Draco con su varita a su lado y estaba a punto de llamarle cuando se dio cuenta de otra presencia.

"Así que sabias que era yo." Harry reconoció de inmediato la vez de la persona que lo ataco.

"¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Harry?" El aura de Draco se encendía con cada palabra.

La persona dio una respingo pero se quedo donde estaba. "No debería haberte elegido. Él habría sido mas feliz si estuviera conmigo." Harry estaba seguro de que había un rastro de temor en la voz de la persona.

"Él esta feliz conmigo. Él tiene incluso servidumbre conmigo." Draco entrecerró los ojos de plata.

"Estas mintiendo… tienes miedo de que te vaya a matar…"

Harry pudo ver a Draco sonreír. "No lo tengo. Harry es tan dulce… tan fuerte… su voz era como música cuando él grito mi nombre cuando llego…"

"¡Cállate!" La persona estaba temblando de ira.

Harry se puso más rojo que un tomate. ¿Cómo podía Draco decir eso a otra persona? Quería que la tierra se lo tragase. Él cambio su posición para tener una mejor visión de la otra persona. Se llevo un susto cuando vio quien era.

"¿Chris?"

Tanto Draco y Chris se dieron la vuelta al oír la voz.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Draco no sabía como Harry sabia que estaba aquí, pero lo más importante era llevar a Harry de vuelta al castillo. Harry estaba a punto de responder, pero una voz lo detuvo.

"¡STUPEFY!"

Draco dijo al mismo tiempo y apunto su varita hacia ella.

"¡STUPEFY!"´

"¡PROTEGO! ¡EXPELLIARMUS!"

"¡IMPEDIMENTO! ¡EVISUCATE!"

"¡RICTTUSEMPRA!"

"¡PETRIFIS!"

La maldición llego a los pies de Draco. Chris apunto con su varita y grito.

"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Una luz verde cegadora fue vista. El Ravenclaw esperaba ver el cuerpo sin vida de Draco, pero no fue lo que vio.

Harry estaba de pie delante del vampiro con una espada reluciente en sus manos. El mango estaba adornado con piedras preciosas con algo que podía verse en la hoja de la espada:

Godric Gryffindor

La espada había absorbido la maldición y había protegido a los dos. Harry corrió al lado de Draco y le ayudo. Chris miraba con celos, cuando Harry se volvió hacia él.

"Chris… ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? Porque te amo."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué me atacaste antes?" El muchacho de pelo negro trato de acercarse pero fue detenido por el brazo del vampiro alrededor de su cintura.

"Esa era la única manera de conseguir que te fijaras en mi. Odio cuando estas con Malfoy." Chris dijo el nombre con mucho veneno.

"¡Pero eso no te da la razón para forzarme!" Casi grito Harry a eso.

"Yo se y lo sien…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, fue golpeado por una maldición.

"¡CRUCIO!"

Chris grito retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Harry agarro el brazo de Draco impidiendo un segundo hechizo. Miro a Chris por un tiempo antes de volver a Draco, pidiéndole que lo dejara.

"No, he dicho que voy a hacerlo sufrir y a continuación matar."

"Draco… por favor…" Rogo Harry. Aun cuando Chris tenía razón, Harry sintió que no merecía ese trato.

Draco miro a su compañero y su corazón comenzó a derretirse. Sabía que iba a ahogarse en las esferas esmeralda y cerro los ojos, por lo que no vería la cara de Harry cuando dijo la siguiente frase.

"Lo siento, Harry. Pero ya le había dicho que lo mataría si te tocaba de nuevo, y lo hizo. No puedo decir que no se lo advertí." Draco trato de levantar su varita pero Harry lo mantuvo en su lugar.

"No… bastante gente ya ha muerto por mi. No quiero otra…" Susurro Harry mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer. Draco rozo las lagrimas y lo miro antes de responder en voz baja.

"Esta bien, no lo hare. No llores." El vampiro abrazo a Harry y miro a Chris, que estaba sin aliento. Tomo la mano de Harry y lo saco fuera del bosque.

Chris miro hacia arriba y vio la retirada de Harry y Draco. Ignoro el dolor mientras se movía sus rodillas.

/ _Si no puedo tenerlo, nadie lo hará._ /

"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry se volvió tan pronto como oyó la maldición. Él hizo lo único que pudo pensar. Empujo a Draco lejos cuando la maldición le pego justo en el pecho.

"¡NO!"

Draco lo atrapo antes de caer al suelo.

Harry se sentía entumecido. Tosió sangre y sus ojos color esmeralda comenzaron a apagarse. Destellos de las veces que había estado con Draco cruzaron por su mente.

"Harry… no…" Le rogo Draco mientras las lagrimas se abrían camino por sus mejillas.

La boca de Harry se movió, después de unos momentos luego las palabras salieron.

"Draco… no mueras…" Su respiración se volvió jadeos cuando probó su propia sangre. "Prométeme… lo…"

Draco solo pudo asentir, su voz no podía trabajar mientras observaba a su compañero morir en sus brazos.

Harry sonrió a su respuesta. "Voy a… volver… te amo…"

Con eso, Harry cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en los brazos de Draco. Draco tomo el cuerpo de su amante con fuerza contra él mientras lloraba. Chris solo se arrodillo en su lugar en estado de shock.

Mato a la persona que amaba.

Mato a Harry con sus propias manos.

Draco dejo escapar un grito que estremeció a todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>Tormentas soplaron y terremotos sacudieron al mundo muggle. En el mundo mágico, el cielo se oscureció y los edificios se derrumbaron al suelo que tembló violentamente.<p>

Todos los magos pudieron sentir el dolor y la angustia que sentía Draco. Algunos no pudieron soportar el dolor y se desplomaron, mientras que algunos gritaban de agonía.

En Hogwarts, todo el mundo sabía que algo había sucedido. Dumbledore puso un escudo en el Gran Comedor, donde estaba toda la escuela. Pero el dolor y la agonía eran tan fuertes que el escudo comenzó a agrietarse. Esto sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Dumbledore y profesores.´

El director añadió un poco mas de escudos y los profesores pusieron unos cuantos cada uno. El señor y la señora Malfoy, cada uno puso un escudo demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, todos los escudos temblaron cuando trataban de impedir que fuera lo fuera entrara.

El señor y la señora Malfoy sabían que esto solo podría ocurrir cuando un vampiro perdía totalmente el control y sabían que era su hijo. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que le hacia sentir tanto dolor y angustia? Harry se estaba muriendo no había duda en sus mentes.

En ese momento, los escudos se estabilizaron. Todo el comedor quedo en un mortal silencio, queriendo saber lo sucedería a continuación.

Una luz brillante de plata apareció y cuando se fue, todo el mundo vio algo que nunca podría ser olvidado.

Draco estaba llorando contra el cuello de Harry, quien estaba simplemente acostado sin vida en los brazos de Draco. La espada de Gryffindor todavía estaba en la mano. Frente a la pareja, Chris estaba sentado en las piernas, aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Hermione grito contra Ron, mientras que él solo dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. La mayoría de las chicas gritaron, mientras que el resto estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

Dumbledore, todos los profesores y el señor y la señora Malfoy no podían llegar a creer lo que estaban viendo.

El niño – que – vivió había muerto.

Draco miro hacia donde estaba el Ravenclaw, con los ojos finalmente secos de lágrimas. Miro sin emociones y dijo una palabra.

"Crucio."

Chris grito cuando la maldición lo golpeo. Él se estaba llenando de mucho mas dolor como el odio de Draco era una expresión de él. Los cortes aparecieron debido al impacto, lo que causo más dolor. Todos los estudiantes se taparon los oídos a los gritos de Chris.

Dumbledore fue hacia el vampiro, con ganas de detenerlo, pero había un escudo, que abarcaba a las tres únicas personas que estuvieron involucradas.

Después de mucho tiempo, Draco quito la maldición. Chris estaba inconsciente y sangrando. Se volvió hacia el director y le dijo con frialdad, "Creo que veras a este, o de lo contrario no será fácil para él."

Luego se volvió hacia sus padres, que ahora estaban de rodillas a su lado. "Le prometí a Harry que no iba a morir. No se preocupen."

Draco miro al cuerpo en sus brazos.

"Te quiero, Harry." Susurro Draco antes de murmurar una maldición. El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a desvanecerse en la nada. Cuando el cuerpo se había ido, el corazón de Draco se fue con él también.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW Y POR LEER<strong>


	5. Reunion

**Resumen: **Draco es un vampiro y se entera de quien es su compañero. Quien más que Harry Potter.

**VAMPIRE LOVE**

**Capitulo cinco**

Había transcurrido un mes desde el día que murió Harry. El ambiente en Hogwarts nunca fue la misma. Chris había sido llevado a Azkaban, por supuesto, no antes de haber sido torturado por Draco, donde los dementores le realizaron el beso del dementor. Su cuerpo sin alma estaba en San Mungo.

Nadie en Hogwarts mencionaba la muerte de Harry. Ron y Hermione todavía pasaban rato entre ellos, pero ellos no hablan entre si como antes. El cambio más grande que todo el mundo pudo ver era en Draco Malfoy.

Había vuelto a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin después de la muerte de Harry. Estaba más retirado y evitaba hablar con cualquiera si era posible. Draco todavía dormía en la habitación de él y Harry. Cada noche, él lloraba en sueños, pero no iba a morir, porque se lo había prometido a Harry.

El señor y la señora Malfoy trataron de hablar con su hijo, pero él no respondía. A Narcisa se le rompió el corazón al ver a su hijo así. El amor de Harry impedía que Draco muriese pero estaba también matándolo.

* * *

><p>Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la cena. Cuando entraron al comedor, vieron que algunos estudiantes ya estaban allí y alguien estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, con la cabeza sobre la mesa.<p>

Ron se sentó junto a la persona, mientras que Hermione se sentó frente a ellos. Trataron de no hacer tanto ruido, en caso de que la persona despertara. Ellos pensaban que era un nuevo estudiante.

Pronto, el Gran Comedor se lleno de estudiantes, pero todavía estaba tranquilo. Cuando Draco entro al comedor, se quedo paralizado. Blaise se detuvo junto a él y lo miro.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"… Harry… siento el aroma de Harry…" Draco se veía sorprendido.

"Draco, sabes que Potter…" Blaise se apago. Él negó con la cabeza un poco y llevo a Draco a la mesa. Draco estaba explorando alrededor de la sala, en busca de la fuente del olor, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Dumbledore se puso de pie ante la mesa de profesores y anuncio.

"Tenemos un nuevo estudiante que va a unirse a nosotros." La felicidad se podía escuchar en la voz del director, "Señor Weasley, ¿Podría despertarlo? Parecía tener un mal día." Había un brillo de diversión en los ojos de Dumbledore.

Ron sacudió ligeramente a la persona, no paso nada. Sacudió un poco más fuerte esta vez y la persona comenzó a moverse. Todo el Gran Comedor, con excepción de Dumbledore, no podía creer cuando vieron a la persona levantar la cabeza.

Tenía el cabello negro, ojos esmeralda y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

"¿Harry?" Preguntaron Ron y Hermione en estado de shock.

"¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Los conozco?" Pregunto Harry al dúo interrogante.

"Si, el señor Potter se unirá a nosotros. Ha sido seleccionado a la casa de Gryffindor. Ahora, vamos a comer."

Harry estaba comiendo cuando sintió un montón de ojos fijos en él. Levanto la vista y pregunto.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Es solo que te pareces a alguien que ha muerto." Hermione explico con toda la calma que pudo. "Tienes la misma apariencia y el nombre de nuestro amigo muerto."

Harry asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. "Ya veo, no todos me están mirando extrañados." Cambio su mirada y la poso en Draco, que lo miraba fijamente. "¿Quién es ese?" Pregunto.

"Ese es Draco Malfoy. Él es un vampiro… y su compañero se veía exactamente igual a ti." Dijo Ron.

"Wow. Su amigo debió ser muy famoso." Dijo Harry.

"Si… se salvo de tu – sabes – quien."

"Entonces… ¿Cómo murió?" Pregunto el chico de ojos esmeralda en voz baja.

Ron miro a Hermione para que lo ayudara a explicar. "Nos enteramos que murió… protegiendo a Malfoy. Después de su muerte… Malfoy sufrió mucho." Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

"Oh…" Fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir. Salió del comedor cuando termino, Draco lo siguió después de unos minutos.

El vampiro se acerco a la torre sur y se detuvo cuando vio a Harry fuera de la sala. El muchacho de pelo negro se volvió y le sonrió.

"Um… el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que me iba a quedar aquí."

Draco solo pudo asentir estúpidamente mientras iba frente a la pintura. Estaba a punto de decir la contraseña cuando escucho algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

"Siento haberte hecho sufrir, Draco."

"¿Harry?" Draco sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

Harry rozo la mejilla y apretó sus labios contra los del vampiro. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un par de brazos le impidieron hacerlo.

Draco acerco mas a Harry sin dejar espacio entre ellos. Beso a Harry con tanta pasión que su compañero casi no podía soportarlo. Hubo tantas emociones ese beso: amor, deseo, lujuria y felicidad.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, los dos estaban un poco enrojecidos y sin aliento. Draco hundió la cara en la parte interior del cuello de Harry.

"Te extrañe tanto."

"Lo se. Yo también te eche de menos." Harry sintió lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su corazón se había hecho daño al escuchar a Hermione que su amado había sufrido tanto por él.

Draco dijo la contraseña y la pareja entro a la habitación. Tan pronto como entraron a la habitación, Draco llevo a Harry a su habitación y lo acostó en la cama después cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo.

Draco beso apasionadamente a Harry, deslizando la lengua en su boca, saboreo vainilla y menta que tanto echaba de menos. Manteniendo los labios ocupados, comenzó a desabrochar la ropa de ambos. Draco rompió el beso y empezó a lamer y chupar el cuello de su compañero mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

Harry gimió con su toque y se arqueo. Draco se ocupo de pellizcar con la boca uno de sus pezones y torció el otro. Su mano libre se deslizo entre las piernas de Harry y el muchacho se quedo sin aliento. Harry no tardo en retorcerse debajo de Draco con deseo.

Draco estaba duro con todos los sonidos que Harry estaba haciendo. Se posiciono y se empujo profundamente en Harry.

Comenzó lento pero perdió el control poco a poco y comenzó a empujar fuerte y rápido, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro.

Draco miro a su amante después de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

"Yo quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo volviste?" Draco acariciaba el cabello de Harry con la mirada.

"Con la ayuda de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor. No sabia que tenían una relación."

Draco asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. Se inclino y beso a Harry.

"Te amo." Dijo Harry después de que termino el beso.

"También te amo. Nunca me dejes otra vez."

"No lo hare. Prometiste que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre."

"Si, lo hice."

Con ello, se besaron de nuevo con la luna como el único testigo del nuevo pacto de los amantes.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW Y POR LEER<strong>


End file.
